


Second Chances

by Aislashu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, students had the option to return for an Eighth year to complete their schooling. Most did, though no one expected the return of Draco Malfoy. While most thought best to shun him, Dean Thomas thinks everyone deserves a second chance, and takes the first step to say hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

    Dean was tacking the most recent West Ham poster to the wall over his best when the other boys came into the door, chatting and laughing. Dean ignored it for now, stepping back and holding up his hands to frame the poster between them, checking its alignment. He moved forward and shifted it, making sure it was perfectly centered, nodding to himself when it was up to his satisfaction.  
  
    "I can't believe you still like that shit!" Ron huffed, walking over to prod the poster, even though by now he knew it wouldn't move.  
  
    "I can't believe you still like the Chudley Cannons," Dean shot back.  
  
    "Hey! They almost won...once...!"  
  
    "I'm surprised their poster isn't of the team crashing into the goal post," Dean grinned, then laughed when Ron half-heartedly punched his shoulder.  
  
    "Arse-muncher," Ron grumbled.  
  
    "You just wish I'd munch your arse, Ron."  
  
    "Ew, gross!" Ron backpedaled, flailing his arms.  
  
    "You should let him, he's pretty good at it," Seamus piped up, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
    "OVERSHARE! OVERSHARE!"  
  
    Harry shook his head, laughing softly, watching his best friend go so red it clashed horrible with his hair, and it looked like smoke should be pouring from those ears any moment. Neville was flush with embarrassment.  
  
    "My poor virgin ears," Neville moaned softly, laughing.  
  
    "Don't let Shay fool you, anyway," Dean chuckled. "He always flips out before I get down that far."  
  
    Seamus flicked Dean off and laughed.  
  
    "ANYWAY!" Ron screamed, causing the others to burst out laughing. "Guess who actually showed up? Wonder how long before someone punches his face in?"  
  
    "What? Who?" Dean asked curiously.  
  
    "I couldn't believe it when I saw it, either," Neville shook his head.  
  
    "Fuckin' Malfoy," Ron shook his head. "I kinda wanna punch his face in myself. Can you believe he has the nerve to show up here, as if nothing happened? Lying, Death Eater son of a..."  
  
    "Ron." Harry had turned away from the conversation, getting his bed ready. His voice stopped Ron in his tracks though, and Harry turned to look at him.  
  
    "How can you..."  
  
    "I'm not doing this again, Ron," Harry said cooly, staring his friend down.  
  
    Dean stared between the two of them, turning to look at Seamus and Neville.  
  
    "What, nothing to say?" Seamus asked curiously.  
  
    "None of the other Slytherins from our year showed up did they?" Dean frowned.  
  
    "No," Neville shook his head.  
  
    Dean shrugged and looked over at Harry and Ron. Harry had turned away, and Ron was angrily getting himself ready for bed, the back of his neck and his ears still red. Dean made his way out, with Neville and Seamus following him, for even they felt the building tension between Ron and Harry. Dean headed into the multi-colored Common Room which had all Houses represented and sat down.  
  
    "What am I supposed to think?" Dean frowned. "You all act like it's some big revelation."  
  
    "Ron's idea, really. I think he was expecting some support...you know, after what you went through and all. You were in the Manor and everything..." Seamus murmured, touching Dean's hand.  
  
    "And Malfoy didn't rat out Harry," Dean leaned back in his chair. "Harry spoke for him during the trials over the summer..."  
  
    "But he's a Malfoy," Seamus insisted. "He probably hates your guts."  
  
    "So I should hate him back? People deserve second chances...what do you think, Nev?"  
  
    "I..well..." Neville frowned, then took a deep breath. "I agree with you, Dean."  
  
    "Pah!" Seamus smacked Dean's hand. "You always side with Potter over me," he pouted.  
  
    "Only when you're being an idiot," Dean grabbed his friend's hand and yanked him over, kissing the Irish boy's lips playfully.  
  
    "BLAH!" Seamus leapt up, wiping his mouth and tongue, laughing. "Bleedin' poof!"  
  
    Dean laughed, and even Neville grinned softly. Dean tilted his head, glancing towards the dorms.  
  
    "Well, I'm headin back..maybe they calmed down by now, eh?"  
  
    "I'll be up in a bit."  
  
    Seamus blew Dean a playful kiss, and Neville got to his feet. Dean watched the two boys head upstairs and leaned back, staring into the fire. He'd been surprised, to say the least, when an owl had arrived at his house with the Hogwarts seal. Even more so to find that he'd been invited back for an Eighth year, to make up for what happened last year. All returning "Eighth" year students would be housed together, and could choose their own dorm assignments, though boys and girls would be separate, as usual.  
  
    What Dean had found though is that people had stuck together for comfort and familiarity. Whether the girls did that, Dean couldn't know, but it had been the same story with the guys from every House. Dean glanced back to the dorms and stood, making his way up, passing by the dorm the Gryffindors had claimed. The very top had been left alone, and he stopped in the doorway  to see a lone figure sitting by a window, staring out and looking...completely miserable.  
  
    Dean knocked on the archway, as the door had been left open. He didn't want to startle Draco. Draco didn't respond, however, and Dean moved in a bit more, stopping just inside the dorm and leaning on the doorway.  
  
    "Hey," Dean ventured quietly.  
  
    "What do you want?" Draco drawled, not looking away from the window. "Come to rub my face in about my father being locked up in Azkaban?"  
  
    "What? No, I..."  
  
    "Or," Draco continued, not listening, "to gloat about the disgrace of my family name?"  
  
    "No...just, listen..."  
  
    "Or perhaps..."  
  
    "DRACO!"  
  
    The shout of his first name, not last name, caught Draco by surprise and he actually turned his head to see who it was. His brows furrowed at the sight of the freakishly tall, black Gryffindor boy. Not who he expected.  
  
    "Then what, Thomas?" Draco drawled, eyes narrowing.  
  
    "I thought...it might be nice if I just came up and said hi," Dean mumbled, turning his head away almost bashfully.  
  
    "Ugh, that's almost worse...pity from a mudblood," Draco spat.  
  
    Dean's spine snapped straight up, fingers clenching at his sides. Dean shut his eyes and forced himself to relax, fingers slowly uncurling as he took a deep breath.  
  
    "Half-blood, actually," Dean finally managed through grit teeth, before he turned to leave.  
  
    "Wait!"  
  
    Dean paused, blinking, and looked back, noting the look of surprise on Draco's face as well. Apparently the platinum blond hadn't meant to cry out. But Dean turned, waiting, crossing his arms. Draco sighed and looked away, rubbing his face slowly before he got up to his feet. He walked over, standing in front of Dean and tilting his head back rather far to look up at him, long blond hair stroking over his face.  
      
    "Draco Malfoy," Draco finally said after a deep breath, extending his hand.  
  
    Definitely not what Dean had been expecting. He stared down at the porcelain-toned Slytherin in front of him, long blond hair against the boy's sharp cheekbones, dropping down beyond the boy's slender shoulders. Dean slowly took Draco's smaller hand in his, easily engulfing it beneath his long, artistic fingers.  
  
    "Dean Thomas," he said softly, giving Draco a warm smile, and getting highly amused, and perhaps even a touch giddy, at the fact that Draco's cheeks flushed pink.  
  
    "I'm sure we could fit an extra bed in our dorm, it seems pretty lonely up here."  
  
    Draco gave a bitter laugh, releasing Dean's hand and stepping away.  
  
    "You're bloody joking, right? You can't honestly expect me to share a dorm with Weasel and Potter."  
  
    "Well, I offered. But I understand. Ron was pretty pissy today. But what's wrong with Harry?"  
  
    "Outside of everything?" Draco drawled, arching an eyebrow.  
  
    "Some people never change," Dean chuckled softly. "Well, I've said hi...so I better go."  
  
    "Must you?" Draco asked, then immediately hated himself for how needy he sounded.  
  
    "I'll be back, I promise."  
  
    "When....ever, is fine," Draco said, catching himself, then waved dismissively.  
  
    Dean paused and then chuckled, giving Draco a wave before he made his way back down. The other boys were still up, chatting, and even Ron was grudgingly talking now, his anger abated slightly.  
  
    "Oi!" Seamus called. "Where ya been?"  
  
    "Making friends," Dean shrugged, walking over to his bed and taking down his West Ham poster, re-folding it carefully.  
  
    "Oh yeah? Who?" Harry looked over, curious.  
  
    "What are you doing?" Neville scooted to the edge of his bed.  
  
    "I think I might change dorms, after all. No offense."  
  
    "But..all the others are full," Ron frowned.  
  
    "Not...all."  
  
    Dean kept his back to the room as he repacked his things, not wanting to see the looks come over everyone's face when they pieced it together.  
  
    "You...sly bloody dog!" Seamus erupted, laughing loudly.  
  
    "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" Ron roared, surging to his feet. "He'll kill you in your fucking sleep!"  
  
    "He will not," Dean snapped, ignoring Seamus' outburst.  
  
    "He can't stand people like you!" Ron shouted.  
  
    The entire room went silent. Neville was staring at Ron with wide-eyed surprise, and Seamus' laughter abruptly cut off. Dean's back was to Ron, hands unmoving, holding robes he'd been folding.  
  
    "People....like...me?" Dean questioned, very slowly. "Oh, I have REALLY got to hear this..." he said, turning around. His nostrils were flared, one of the few indications that he was incredibly pissed off.  To the point where Seamus moved off the bed to wrap his arms around Dean.  
  
    "People like me," Dean said again, body completely tense under Seamus' arms. "What lame, ignorant, self-serving excuse are you going to use Ron? Gay? Blood status? Black?"  
  
    "I.." Ron's mouth opened and closed rapidly before he looked desperately to Harry. "Back me up! It's a bad idea for Dean to do this!"  
  
    "No, it's not," Harry said finally, getting up.  
  
    "Wh..." Ron nearly choked on his own tongue, eyes huge. "What? Why?!"  
  
    "Because he won't be alone," Harry said, fed up.  
  
    Dean turned to Harry and watched the boy grab his trunk. Understanding, Dean grinned widely. He relaxed and turned, kissing the top of Seamus' head, sliding out of the boy's grasp and gathering his own things.  
  
    "I can't believe you, Ron," Neville said softly, crawling back over his bed and shutting his curtains.  
  
    "Oi! You better come back and visit your sexy Irish leprechaun!" Seamus huffed.  
  
    Dean laughed and nodded. Together, he and Harry used their wands to float their trunks, heading up the stairs carefully.  
  
    "I...I'm sorry for him," Harry said softly.  
  
    "Don't apologize, it's not your fault he's a prick."  
  
    "This summer sucked," Harry griped.  
  
    "Yeah...yeah, it pretty much did. How are you and Ginny?"  
  
    "Over, actually," Harry shrugged.  
  
    "What? No way..."  
  
    "It's fine," Harry shrugged. "Going to go after her again?"  
  
    "Not a chance..." Dean shook his head. "What happened?"  
  
    "Just...things changed. Fred's funeral, Remus and Tonks..." Harry's voice choked up a bit.  
  
    "I'm sorry..." Dean reached out, resting his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
    "It's ok," Harry said, almost a whisper. "I just...haven't really talked about it much."  
  
    "You usually don't. Do you want to?"  
  
    "I..." Harry stopped. "You know...I kinda do. Just...later? We have a Malfoy to annoy."  
  
    "Oh god. He might actually kill me in my sleep for bringing you with me!"  
  
    Dean and Harry laughed, heading back up the tower. Draco glanced up, smiling when Dean walked in, but it quickly faded when Harry followed behind. The frown quickly turned into a look of confused shock when he noticed they both had trunks.  
  
    "We're moving in!" Dean crowed.  
  
    "W...we!?" Draco choked.  
  
    "We, as in us, as in plural, like two people, not one," Harry confirmed.  
  
    "Why?"  
  
    "Because I didn't want to leave you alone up here," Dean shrugged.  
  
    "And I'm tired of Ron being a complete  ass and don't think I can take much more of it."  
  
    "I warned you, Potter. Very first day," Draco drawled, crossing his arms with a look of triumph on his face.  
  
    "He wasn't the arse our first day, you were," Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't you start, or I'll sleep on the damn couch down stairs. The only reason half this shit even happened is because Dean refused to take Ron's bullshit."  
  
    "So why'd you follow him, Potter?"  
  
    "Because Ron crossed the line," Dean broke in. "Claiming you'd kill me in my sleep, and that you can't stand people like me."  
  
    "And just what did he mean by that?"  
  
    "Doesn't matter. Which bed is yours?"  
  
    "That one," Draco pointed to the one directly opposite the door. "Potter can take that one, as it's the furthest from mine," Draco pointed to the one to the left of the door. "And you, you can take the one beside mine, the one between me and Potter."  
  
    "Need a barrier between us, Malfoy?" Harry asked dryly, rolling his eyes, though he took the bed Draco indicated.  
  
    "Damn right. Don't need Weasel-germs."  
  
    Dean shook his head, laughing softly as he moved his trunk to the bed between Harry and Draco's.  
  
    "Hope you don't have a problem with gays."  
  
    "Oh, are you gay?" Draco asked Dean archly, brow raised. "Between your hanging over the Irish idiot, the kisses, or, I don't know...having a dance with him at the Ball in fourth year, I hadn't noticed..."  
  
    "God, you're such an arse," Dean laughed and flicked his wand, sending a pillow from an unused bed flying at Draco.  
  
    Draco ducked it with a rather undignified squawk, shooting Dean a dirty look and a smirk.  
  
    "I'm an arse with an arse to die for, actually," Draco snickered.  
  
    "Which is kinda funny when you think about it," Harry settled on his bed. "Seamus likes birds. Has no interest in dudes."  
  
    "What?! Potter, you lie. He probably swallows this one's chocolate log all the time."  
  
    "M...my WHAT?!" Dean sputtered.  
  
    Harry couldn't speak, having fallen back on his bed with hysterical laughter. Dean could just stare at Draco, and finally it was too much for the snakey blond, ending up in fits of laughter himself, doubling over and clutching his stomach.  
  
    "You're just mad cause you can't have any of my chocolaty goodness," Dean huffed lamely, and the laughter around him increased. "I hate you all, I'm going to bed!" he shouted, stripping down and climbing into bed, shutting the curtains.  
  
    Harry finally sat up, his sides hurting, and wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
    "Oh Merlin, I never expected that..."  
  
    "What, Potter?" Draco snickered, gasping for breath.  
  
    "That Draco Malfoy has a GOOD sense of humor," Harry smirked, closing his curtains.  
  
    "BUGGER YOU, POTTER!" Draco shouted, huffing.  
  
    "BUGGER YOU BOTH, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Dean yelled from behind his curtains.  
  
    "DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND BUGGER ME DEAN, THAT THING COULDN'T FIT!" Harry shouted back.  
  
    "HARRYYYYYYYYYYY!" Dean yelled, mortified.  
  
    Laughing, Harry settled down to sleep. Draco went off to bed as well, very highly amused and rather secretly glad Dean and Harry had decided to come up to join him. And Dean just hid under his covers, utterly mortified that Harry would even say something like that and completely embarrassed. But eventually he, too, fell to sleep.  
  
    The next morning had the three boys up and dressed, preparing to head down to get their first official day back. Dean and Harry pulled on their uniforms and affixed their Gryffindor ties. Draco was dressing as well, making sure his hair was Just So, before he picked up his tie and paused, looking at it.  
  
    "Something wrong?" Dean glanced over.  
  
    "Nothing, really. Just..."  
  
    Dean walked over, taking the tie out of Draco's hand. He brought it around Draco's neck and under the boy's shirt collar before he carefully knotted it, adjusting it slowly. Draco blinked, looking up at Dean, a flush on his cheeks and a question in his eyes.  
  
    "You've always been a proud Slytherin, Draco. Screw everyone else."  
  
    Dean smiled and turned, leaving the dorm, with Draco gawking after him. Harry watched Dean go and glanced back at Draco, picking up his school bag.  
  
    "He's..."  
  
    "Bloody brilliant, actually," Harry said softly. "And also right. Let's go."  
  
    Nodding, Draco also got his things and followed Harry out. Dean was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, chatting with Seamus and Neville. Harry waved, smiling brightly, but Draco paused uncertainly on the stairs, not wanting to join them. Neville looked up and spotted Draco, giving the boy a shy smile, and Seamus clambered up the stairs, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him down to join them, making the blond emit a surprised yelp.  
  
    "Oi, Malfoy, if you hurt Dean I swear ta' Merlin..."  
  
    "Wait, what?"  
  
    "Now, I know you're all high and mighty and all," Seamus continued, ignoring Draco's protests, "but Dean is..."  
  
    "DEAN IS VERY HUNGRY AND GOING TO GET BREAKFAST," Dean shouted, grabbing Seamus by the arm and almost literally hauling him away, ignoring the started looks from the other students around them.  
  
    "What...the bloody hell?"  
  
    "Seamus is...very protective?" Harry offered.  
  
    "I think he was just teasing...he definitely doesn't believe Ron's gibberish," Neville shrugged, smiling.  
  
    There was a deep rumble of a throat being cleared behind them, and they turned to spot Ron standing on the steps wanting to get by. He stared stonily at Draco, however, lips pursed in such a thin line they were starting to turn white. He took a step down and Harry subtly shifted between Ron and Draco, resting his hand on Ron's sternum gently.  
  
    "Ron...come on," Harry pleaded quietly. "Let's just go to breakfast, ok?"  
  
    "So you're on his side now?" Ron growled, eyes turning to Harry.  
  
    "What fucking side? There are no sides anymore, Ron! The war is done!"  
  
    "It's not done! It's not done until every one of these," Ron jabbed his finger towards Draco's chest, "pieces of scum are dead! DEAD!"  
  
    "Ron..." Harry said, desperately, seeing the rage starting to build in the redhead's eyes.  
  
    Draco was rigid, wide eyes seeing a side of the Weasel he never had before. Neville nudged him backwards, and he allowed it, eyes on Ron. His fingers twitched towards his wand, almost certain Ron would make a move towards him. Harry wasn't allowing it, keeping himself between the seething Ron and retreating Draco, glad Neville was taking care of it.  
  
    "What's going on here?! Ronald...!" Hermione rushed from the girl's side, having been told something was going on.  
  
    "Oh, thank Merlin..." Harry let out a sigh of relief, looking towards Hermione.  
  
    With the distraction, Neville got Draco outside the Common Room, heading for the Great Hall. Draco was silent for the walk there, and Neville didn't push it. Neville really didn't know what to say, to be honest. It was weird, walking beside Draco Malfoy, a boy who had helped make his school years rather miserable for a while. But this wasn't the same Draco.  
  
    "Hey, what's taking you lot so long?" Seamus called, waving from the top of the stairs where they'd been waiting.  
  
    "Um...Ron came across us..." Neville murmured.  
  
    "Oh...shit. What happened?"  
  
    "He claimed the war isn't done until I and many others are dead," Draco drawled.  "But that's fine," Draco lied, "I'm rather used to the sentiment by now."  
  
    "That's so fucking stupid," Dean hissed. "You fucked up, yeah...but there was more behind it than that! Why can't they look at that?!"  
  
    Draco looked at Dean, so upset on his behalf. Seamus touched the much taller boy's back, and while Dean still seethed a bit, he did begin to calm down.  
  
    "Sorry," he said, sheepishly.  
  
    "It's...ok. Very..flattering, actually. To see someone so pissed for me, rather than at me."  
  
    Dean looked away, making his way down the stairs, the other three boys following him. When they entered the Great Hall they saw an extra table squeezed in for the Eighth years, though they were also welcome to sit at their old House tables if they wished. Students were still filing in, though it quieted down at the appearance of the four boys. Shouted greetings died off when they noticed the blonde hanging around the three Gryffindors.  
  
    "All eyes on us," Dean muttered.  
  
    "When we walk in the club, they lookin at US!" Seamus sang brightly. And just like that, the mood was broken and laughter rippled throughout the hall. Seamus bowed, then lead the way to the new table.  
  
    "I guess you would have to love him to put up with that all the time, hm?" Draco murmured out of the corner of his mouth to Dean.  
  
    Dean opened his mouth to retort, then noticed the humor in Draco's eyes. Draco even looked a touch...impressed. Dean sighed and relaxed a bit, turning to watch Seamus, go into an impromptu chorus of the song again, Neville and Harry laughing as they sat down.  
  
    "He's my best friend, and I do love him, very much," Dean admitted quietly.  
  
    "Does he...?"  
  
    "Oh, he knows." Dean touched Draco's back, leading the boy out of the doorway to the table.  
  
    "Then how can he lead you on with the kisses and such?" Draco nearly snarled, offended.  
  
    "He...doesn't, it's just...part of our dynamic," Dean finished lamely. "But it works for us, ok? I know nothing will come of it."  
  
    "Have you both ever...tried?"  
  
    "Yeah," Dean laughed, shrugging. "After the Yule Ball, actually."  
  
    "Should have guessed," Draco mused.  
  
    "What're you two talkin' about?" Seamus asked as the two finally approached the table.  
  
    "Dean was telling me how well you took it up the arse after the Yule Ball," Draco drawled.  
  
    "WHAT?!" Seamus jumped to his feet, eyes huge. "DEAN! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!!!"  
  
    "Merlin's balls, you actually bottomed?!" Draco snickered.  
  
    "Shay..." Dean groaned, covering his face. "I didn't..."  
  
    "I...but...Draco..."  
  
    Draco smirked and sat down, raising his brow.  
  
    "You sneaky, barmy bastard!"  
  
    "You do know we all kinda knew, right?" Harry said.  
  
    "WHAT?!"  
  
    "Um...you were...loud," Neville squeaked.  
  
    "Oh god," Dean moaned in embarrassment, "WHY didn't you say anything?"  
  
    "It was awkward," Harry shrugged.  
  
    "Ihateyouall!" Seamus cried out, hiding his face.  
  
    "This might actually be fun," Draco smirked.  
  
    "Good to know you took what I said to heart," Dean groaned, sitting next to the blond.  
  
    Seamus groaned, sitting down and trying to burrow his face into the wood of the table. Dean reached over and patted the boy's head, slightly amused but still rather embarrassed. The other students began to file in as it got closer to breakfast. Ron made his way to the Gryffindor table, sitting beside Ginny.  
  
    Breakfast appeared on the table and everyone began to eat eagerly. The buzz of chatter still filled the room, but not as loud as before. It wasn't long before everyone was sated from the vast feast, and all eyes turned to the front of the Hall towards the staff table. The central figure rose slowly, regally taking in the students sitting before her.  
  
    Headmistress McGonagall was about to speak.  
  
   


End file.
